


There she goes!!!!

by Orchidgardens



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, No plot only cute, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidgardens/pseuds/Orchidgardens
Summary: A very young Ilya and a very relieved Archer get to spend some time together.
Kudos: 27





	There she goes!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1EggLaugh2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1EggLaugh2/gifts).



> This is a oneshot made for my dear egg friend. I know you love these two, and I love them too. It is very short, but there is lots of happiness.

_“Are you ready, Ilya?”_

Ilya gave a few dramatic nods below Archer.

“Right, then. One, two, three…”

On three, Ilya was lifted high into the air, her tiny body catching the wind as Archer spun her around in circles.

Up and down, she waved her arms, like a little bird barely having gotten feathers.

“I’m flying, I’m flying!”

Archer smiled at her.

“That’s right. You’re flying.”

Archer stopped spinning Ilya, and put her down.

“But you know? If you get on my back and imagine flapping your arms just like that, we can fly together.”

Ilya stared at Archer suspiciously.

“Hmmmm...Do you really mean that? Are you sure you won’t just say that I didn’t see us flying because my eyes were closed?”

Archer put a hand on Ilya’s head, slowly, as if he were afraid doing so too quickly would make her disappear.

“You can keep your eyes open.”

Ilya danced around him in a familiar fashion, although her little legs could hardly keep up with her energetic movements. 

“Then what are you waiting for? Bring me up, up, up!”

She made an exaggerated grabby motion with her arms outstretched, signaling Archer to sit down and let her climb onto his back.  
“Are you ready, Ilya?”

A soft “Mhm” could be heard from behind Archer. Soon after, he took off, leaping into the sky.

Ilya watched with wide eyes as the land below them got farther and farther away, and as they flew through the sky, she felt such a sense of wonder that the somewhat brief experience seemed to last ages.

As they landed, Ilya tried to shake Archer’s shoulders. “Again! Do it again!”

Archer smiled again.

“Imagine a little harder this time, okay?”

Ilya nodded with such determination that she bonked her head on Archer’s back a few times.

“Right...let’s go, Ilya. Do you want to land somewhere we can go shopping, too?”


End file.
